Outdoor umbrellas are often used on patios, decks, in gardens, and other recreation and work areas for providing shade and/or shelter from sun and in some cases rain. These umbrellas enable enhanced enjoyment of these spaces by increasing comfort as well as protecting users from the sun's harmful rays. It is therefore desirable to have improvements in umbrella stands.